Victory Through Blood
by Wooodface
Summary: Peace is something that has never been implemented for all of history. So an unknown entity has risen from the darkness and goes on a quest to conquer the universe to bring peace to the universe once and for all. Sonic and the gang must now face their ultimate challenge, one of which some might not get out alive. (Story includes blood, gore, and war violence and Silvaze and Taiream
1. Prologue

(After a long wait, the prologue is here. So, I know I'm not one to write serious stories here, but I really wanted to write this for a long time now. So here we are. However, by the time you read this, I will already have been on hiatus for a while, so once I get back, I will start updating again. One more thing, this story includes blood, minor gore, and war violence, so if you're sensitive to that stuff, it is highly recommended you do not continue on. Now, onto the story.)

Prologue: The Two Kings

Two kings had sat on a hill, one in silver and one in gold. Currently, as they sat on the hill, it was storming, and rain droplets constantly hit both of their armor. The one in silver rose up, the hilt of his sword in his hand, and the sword pointing towards the ground. "Brother, it truly pains for me to do this, but if you do not heed my request, it shall be done," the king in the silver armor told the one in gold. "Yes, brother. I know what will happen next. But I can't let you do this," the one in gold replied to his brother, also rising. "And why, I may ask, do you request you do this?" the gold one asked his brother. The silver one then began to reason what he wants to do and why.

"Life is currently of free will, meaning there is no one to control or stop of what life becomes. Because of this, life itself has become corrupt. And because of this corruption, life kills itself in wars and fights. Life is full of corruption," the one in silver explained to his brother. "You wish to eliminate life?!" the one in gold interrupted. "Nay, brother. Not to end life itself. But…, to put it under control," the one in silver corrected his doubtful brother, who gripped his golden sword tighter. "Life is in no need for control. War is bound to happen, even with a ruler to control it all," the one in gold argued, but his silver counterpart did not agree with the words he had said, the droplets still dropping against the armor of both brothers. "Brother, with one final war against the whole universe, I will bring peace, and I can start with our kingdoms. We can rule the universe, and have peace within it," the silver one pleaded to his golden brother, but the one in gold was not complied to. "I shall never help you brother," the in gold told him one more time, drawing his sword. "Then it is war," the silver brother had claimed at last to his brother, raising his sword to him, as a flash of lightning lit the rainy sky.

The king in gold armor charged his brother, as he raised his sword to the sky, and drove it to his brother in silver armor. However, his sword was stopped with that of the silver's king sword. With great force, the silver king pushed the gold one away from his sword and body, the gold one stumbling back. The silver one struck at the gold one with his sword, but he too was deflected. They clashed and slashed, both striking the swords of one another. They both stood back and got ready for another strike. They both then charged at each other, and hit the swords against each other again, as sparks flew from the swords, as it gave off so much force. At the same time, another flash of lightning lit the sky. They both had been fighting for a long time and were exhausted at this. But they both continued on. Eventually, the silver one deflected a strike from the gold one and hit the armor of him with his silver sword. The sword had gone through the armor and had cut the skin of the one in gold, and he clutched the wound in pain. But he persisted on.

The one in silver was quite clearly superior in every way. He was overpowering his brother in the battle after a while and eventually struck him in the knee, causing the one in gold to fall to that knee, and stand on the other knee that was still untouched. A couple more strikes and the silver sword cuts deep into the gold king's chest. He falls to all fours, blood spilling out of his mouth. He starts coughing, and gets weak, and eventually falls to the ground, in the cold, wet mud. The king in gold armor takes off his helmet, to reveal a white hedgehog, with the blood of the hits he took "Brother…, you may have…, killed me, but there…, is still…, time for you to go back," the king in gold armor said in a weak voice, as he raised his hand to his brother, who took it. "Brother, I would have never wished to kill you. But I promise I will not let this moment go to waste," the one in silver promised to his brother, with the mask of his helmet covering his face so it would not show the tear that was dripping down his face. The white hedgehog smiled upon his brother, knowing that he only wants to do what is right, even if he is wrong. "Then if so…, do it for the name of peace…, brother," the gold king said his final words to his brother, before his body went cold, his grip on his brother loosened, and his heart stopped pumping.

The grief that builds in the silver king had shown in his facial expressions, but he stood anyways. He gave one final look before he called upon his mothership to bring him back up into the ship and onto his brother's city. When he appeared near the front of the city, he saw his soldiers already overruling the city, fire rising from it. He appeared to the citizens of the city and told them that their king is dead and that now, they have lost. The women, men, and children were rounded up and placed in small ships that would then fly to the mothership itself. All while all this was happening, the silver king, through his armor and helmet, shed another tear, for he knew the suffering that he was seeing would happen all over again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The figure in the streets

The large spaceship slowly lurked the dark shadows of space. And at the bridge of this ship, stood the king in silver armor. An entire year has passed since he has slain his brother, who he keeps his armor and sword in a very secret room of the ship. While he stared out the window of the room, one of his servants came into the room. "My lord, I have come here to bring you good news," A red bird announced and got down on his knees. "What news do you bring to me?" The king asked, without moving his head from the window. "We have located the chaos emeralds, my lord," the bird answers, and the king slowly turns his head to the bird. "And where I may ask, are the chaos emeralds you say you found?" The king asks his servant. "On a planet named, 'Mobius,"' the servant answers, still on his knees. "Rise, my minion. Set teleportation coordinates for Mobius. We shall get those emeralds, whatever the cost!" the king demanded, and his servant rose. "Yes, sir. I will inform the officers at once," the bird told him as he rose, and left the room.

It was a beautiful morning in Sonic's city. The streets bustling with people, the city lights shining, and all of this was a perfect time for Sonic to take a run. As he zipped by the streets, he visited his favorite places and shops. "Man, what a great day today," Sonic said to himself, enjoying his run. Suddenly, though, he noticed a large shadow covering the city, and the city people looking up and shrieking in horror. He looked up and saw what scared everyone: A large ship in the skies. His phone started to ring soon after seeing the ship. "Hello?" Sonic asked when he answered the phone. "Sonic! It's me, Tails! Come to the town square, quick!" Tails told him through the phone. "What's going on? Why do I need to go there?" Sonic asked Tails. "No time to explain! Hurry!" Tails ordered. "Alright, I'm on my way," Sonic told Tails and hung up the call. "Better go fast before anything weirder happens," Sonic said to himself, and rushed to the town square.

When Sonic arrived, he found Tails and Knuckles. "Hey, guys, what seems to be the problem?" Sonic asked when he went over to Tails and Knuckles. "Look, over there!" Tails said to Sonic and pointed at the streets. There, he saw someone in the middle of the streets, in silver armor, and with his face covered by his helmet. "Who is that guy?" Sonic asked. "Don't know, but all we know is that he is not good news," Knuckles replied. "Well, only one way to find out," Sonic said, and slowly approached the figure, with Knuckles.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles kept approaching slowly and stopped about 10 feet away from the figure. "Are you Sonic the Hedgehog and his companions?" The person in silver armor asked. "The one and only! Now, may I ask, who are you?" Sonic asked in a very cocky tone. "I am the bringer of peace to the universe. And I come here for one thing," the person answered. "And that would be?" Sonic asked. "The Chaos Emeralds," the person in silver armor answered.

"Oh no, those are not for people like you to get," Knuckles told him very aggressively. "I do not want power like you think I do. I require the emeralds to bring the whole universe into one empire to bring peace to it once and for all," the figure retorted. "That's not peaceful! That's just dictatorship!" Tails argued. "You may think that, but you see, I-," "Yeah, yeah. That's cool and all, but can you remove your helmet? I can barely hear you," Sonic asked with an uncaring tone. "You wish to see my face? Very well, then," the person in silver armor agreed, and slowly raised his hands to his helmet. He lifted it off and dropped it to the side. He was a black hedgehog, with a deep scar on the left side of his face, and his quills protruded in several directions and looked as though they have been battle damaged.

"Now, I will say this only one more time: Surrender the gems to me, or I shall show you the wrath of my army," the hedgehog warned the trio. "We'll never let you get the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails cried out. "Then, it shall be war," the king said, and drew his silver sword. Sonic started to spin dash towards the king. His spinning body and the armor clashed against each other, and sparks flew. The king, however, managed to overpower Sonic, knocked him out of the spin dash, and threw him to the side. Knuckles charged him and hit the king with all his might, but his armor held strong. He kicked Knuckles away, and Tails jumped in, punching him in the stomach. Sonic managed to get back up and using his superior speed, managed to rush to the king and get a few quick hits on him. The black hedgehog was dazed by the fury of the hits, but realized what was happening, and knocked back Sonic with a powerful swing of his fist. Knuckles jumped in right after he knocked Sonic to the ground, throwing a right hook. However, the king grabbed Knuckle's fist before it landed into his armor.

"You're strong Knuckles," the king complimented him and began to squeeze Knuckle's fist. "But if you had the knowledge I had, you would've stepped down on the fight," the king said to him and threw him to the side. Tails ran up to the hedgehog and punched him in the face with all his force. He stumbled back and spat out a little blood. However, the punch angered him more than it did damage him. He punched Tails back in the face, harder than he did. And he did it over, and over, and over, and over until his face was practically bloodied and scarred enough. Tails fell back to the ground, clutching his face, and feeling all the pain that he was in.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed at the condition his friend was in. "You'll pay for that!" Sonic yelled at the black hedgehog and prepared a spin dash. He hit the king with enough force to push him back a couple of feet, but there he still stood. Sonic wasn't done yet, however, and volleyed punches left and right. The king, having gone through enough punches in the face, raised his sword, and impaled Sonic straight the chest, and going straight through him. "SONIC!" Tails cried out, as Sonic began gagging and coughing out blood.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," the king apologized to Sonic, who looked at him with confusion and sorrow in his eyes. The black one pulled out his sword from the blue one, and Sonic fell to his knees, clutching his wound hard. The king looked at the defeated trio for a few seconds, then turned his back to him, pulling out a radio. "Barrage the city. Leave it in ashes," the king demanded his officers in the spaceship, as he began to teleport back into the ship. The guns prepared an orbital barrage, and fired all its shots onto the planet below, the explosive shells landing into the city, and turning it into flaming ruins.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ashes

The planet was continuously bombarded with orbital strikes from the ship in the sky. Tails had gained all the energy he could and raised himself back on his feet. Blood flowed down his face and his head was hurting like crazy. But he wasn't focused on that. He limped towards Sonic's cold body and put his hand on Sonic's open wound.

"Sonic, please, wake up," Tails asked with a tear dripping down his eye. "We need to fight the bad guys. Don't die!" Tails asked again, beginning to sob even more. The ship's engines started to roar, and Tails glanced into the sky to see that the ship was teleporting down an army into the city. They slowly marched towards Tails, and he closed his, expecting the worst to happen.

Suddenly, though, Tails heard something in front of him. He opened his eyes, seeing Shadow, holding a Chaos Emerald in one hand, and a pistol in the other. "Shadow?!" Tails asked. "Yes, it's me. I heard we had a problem with invaders," Shadow told him. "Yeah, look!" Tails cried out, pointing the slowly advancing army. "Stay here, I'll deal with this," Shadow told him, and loaded the gun with ammunition.

The army saw Shadow rushing towards them, and started to open fire onto him, but Shadow was too fast, and all the shots missed. He ducked behind a car, and took a few shots, killing several soldiers at the front. He quickly went back behind cover as more bullets reigned fire onto the car. Shadow pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and chucked it and the invaders. The explosion killed a lot, but they still pressed on. Shadow used the Chaos Emerald to teleport away from the car though, and teleported behind a guy, who he punched behind the head, and knocked him out.

The few remaining soldiers tried their best to shoot at Shadow, but he was simply too fast, knocking out several of them with his speed, and also managing to shoot a couple of them. However, as he was doing this, more soldiers started to teleport down to the planet from the moon-sized spaceship. Shadow fell back to Tails to get them both out of there. "There are too many Tails, I can't get them all. Get Knuckles and let's get out of here," Shadow ordered, and Tails nodded, as he picked up the knocked-out Knuckles while Shadow held the line with his gun. "Alright, let's get out of here," Tails told Shadow, and Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled out the command, and all three teleported out of the city as it was overrun.

The king sat on his throne on his mothership and observed the planet being bombarded with explosive shells. A servant of the king came through the doors of the throne room. "My lord, I have come to you to bring you news," the servant, who was a red hedgehog, told the monarchy. "Have you obtained one of those emeralds?" the king asked the servant, turning to him. "No, but we have the location of one of them," the servant informed the king. "Where is it?" the black hedgehog asked the red one. "A being known as,'The Ultimate Lifeform' has been using it to destroy some of our armies, though we lost track of where he is. All we have is coordinates of the general he was last seen," the servant told the king, who rose from his seat. "Gather all our forces there. He must get that emerald at all costs," the monarchy ordered, and the servant nodded. "Yes, my lord. We will gather everyone there as quickly as possible," the servant told his leader, and hastily left the room to give further instructions to the officers.

Tails, Knuckles, (who was still knocked out from the battle,) and Shadow appeared in front of a bunker door. "Quickly, let's get inside," Shadow said to Tails, forcefully grabbing his arms, and tugging him inside the bunker. "Shadow, where are we?!" Tails asked in confusion. "A hideout made for situations like these," Shadow vaguely explained, and guided him to a room with a very dim light. And very, he saw a familiar face. Rouge.

"Rouge?! What are you doing here?!" Tails asked as Shadow put Knuckles down on a medical bed. "Listen Tails, I know you're confused, trust me I am, but there is no time to explain. We're in serious trouble," Rouge explained to Tails. "The government collapsed not too long ago, the military has been defeated in mere hours, and thousands of people are being slaughtered. So I'm afraid to say…, we're all alone," Rouge explained to Tails. "To make things worse, we don't know what they want," Shadow told Tails. "Actually, I do," Tails replied to Shadow, who looked at him with uncertainty.

"And how do you know that?" Shadow asked him with an aggressive tone. "Well, their so-called, 'leader,' came down to the city from their ship and told us that he planned to gather all the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to create one empire to create peace," Tails explained with his head still throbbing with pain. "Why would he tell you his plan?" Rouge questioned. "I don't know, but me, Sonic, and Knuckles all fought him…, and…, Sonic," Tails tried to find the courage to speak what he witnessed, but could not say out of pure grief. "He killed Sonic?" Rouge asked, and Tails only gave a slight nod.

"As much as I hate to say it, that's really bad news. Sonic could have really helped us," Shadow said with only the slightest of a tone of sadness. "We can grieve later. Right now, we have a war to fight," Rouge told them, who both gave a nod. "Tails, do you know where Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Cream are?" Rouge asked. "Silver and Blaze are at the beach right now, and Cream and Amy are hanging out right now, so my guess is that they're at Cream's house," Tails answered Rouge's question. "Alright, you stay here in case Knuckles wakes up, and Shadow, you go find Silver and Blaze. I will go retrieve Amy and Cream," Rouge ordered. "Copy that, I'll be back soon," Shadow told her, and used the Chaos Emerald to teleport out. Rouge walked out of the room and opened the heavy metal door to the bunker and flew out. And Tails grabbed a stool, and sat by Knuckles, waiting for him to awaken.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire in the Sky

An hour before the invaders began to conquer Mobius, Silver and Blaze were at the beach, enjoying free time from all the stress they have been experiencing. Currently, they were in a gift shop, exploring to find any souvenirs to buy as they haven't been there in a long time. "You know, I missed these simple times where we can just have a nice time and relax," Blaze remarked, and Silver began to recall all the fond memories they've had as friends. "I agree, those were good times," Silver replied.

"Hey, look," Blaze told him while pointing forward. Silver turned to what she was pointing to and saw a pearl necklace encased with a slim, golden thread, and at the end was a medium-sized seashell. "I thought you didn't like jewelry," Silver remarked with a smirk. "I don't, but we haven't been here in a long time. Plus, we can have this as a memory of here," Blaze told him. "I can buy it for you if you really want it," Silver told Blaze. "You would really do that?" Blaze asked. "Of course. That's what-," Silver was saying to her, but a crowd of people rushed outside the shop, hitting Silver accidentally a couple of times. "Ow! Where are all those people going?" Silver asked in confusion, clutching his shoulder and turning outside. "Let's follow them," Silver suggested, and Blaze nodded.

Outside, the people panicked and observed the large ship that was not from the planet. "Hey, look. Something's in the sky," Silver whispered to Blaze, pointing at the ship. The ship itself looked like it came from sci-fi; having huge spikes that poked out randomly across the ship, large skull encasings for a weird choice of design, and the ship itself had red metal that made it look like it was forged by a demon. "What is that thing?" Blaze asked Silver. "I don't know, but it clearly is not friendly," Silver replied.

Nothing happened within a few minutes, other than people staring, waiting for something to happen. "So, is something going to happen, or…?" Blaze whispered to Silver. "I-," Silver was going to answer, but the loud sound of mechanical gears turning interrupted them as the guns on the ship as large as buildings started to turn to the city. "What's happening?!" "What is that thing?!" "Are we going to die?!" was all the reactions of the citizens of the city. A few moments of nothing passed by before the first shot was fired down on the planet and hit the city square. A nuclear cloud-like fireball slowly rose and devoured the city, rubble flying everywhere. Everyone shrieked, panicked, ran in circles before the beach itself was hit with a few of the shells.

Blaze slowly got up, having to throw a few pieces of rubble off her. Everything hurt, but what she was focused on was where was Silver. She desperately looked around. The sky turned bright orange with all the bombarding, smoke, and fire in the sky. She limped down the street a couple of feet before she noticed a small crater, with blood and Silver laying in it. "Silver!" Blaze yelled his name and limped to him. She sat down by him and felt his pulse. He was alive, but his pulse slowed down more and more with each breath. He coughed blood a couple of times, before speaking. "Blaze…?" he asked in a weak voice. "Silver. Please, don't," Blaze tried to say something to him, but couldn't find the courage. "Don't… don't be sad," Silver told her, clutching her face. "Silver, you can't die! You can't…," Blaze yelled with sorrow and rage, and tears flowed down her face, along with some blood. "It's ok…," Silver told her. "One…, thing…, before I die," Silver whispered, his vision starting to get blurry. He wasn't going to last long. "I love you. Always had, always will," Silver told Blaze. "I do too," Blaze told him, and he smiled before he gave his last breath in Blaze's arms. Blaze held him strong for a few seconds before he laid him to rest.

"Blaze," Blaze heard someone call her name, and she turned around to see Shadow. "I've come here to get you out of here," Shadow explained to her. Blaze gave a small nod. "I'm sorry about Silver. The guy made be annoying, but he knew how to be serious," Shadow consulted her. "There are more important things to focus on," Blaze told him, and Shadow nodded. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow commanded, and Blaze and Shadow teleported away from the ruins of the once city.

Cream and Amy had been baking cookies while Silver and Blaze were at the beach. "Ok, so, now you need 2 eggs and ¼ cups of sugar," Amy directed Cream, who nodded and cracked open two eggs into the bowl and also poured some sugar into the bowl as well. "Wow, Cream. You're a natural at this!" Amy cheered. "Thanks, Amy. Now, what do I do now?" Cream asked. "Put it in the oven for 350 degrees for 30 minutes," Amy continued the instructions, and Cream did as told. "Wow, Cream. I-," Amy was going to compliment Cream when they heard a loud explosion in the distance, followed by the house violently shaking. "Amy, what's happening?" Cream asked. "I don't know, follow me outside," Amy ordered, and they both went outside the house, to see several fireballs expanding into the city, causing massive damage and destruction.

"Amy, the city!" Cream shrieked, and Amy looked in horror as thousands, maybe even millions, all suddenly perish within seconds. "Who? Why?" Amy asked with shock, taking a step back. "Amy, Cream," they both heard a voice behind them, and they knew who it was. "Rouge?! What's happening?!" Amy asked. "Things I can explain once we get out of here. Right now, the city is a dangerous place, but I and Shadow have a bunker we need you guys to come to right now," Rouge explained. "Take us there, please!" Amy begged. "That's why I came here. Come on, before we're disintegrated by the explosion," Rouge ordered, and Amy and Cream happily followed her out of the city as it was being devoured by the several explosions from the ship in the sky.

Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Amy, and Cream burst through the doors into the safe but very small bunker. "Tails, how is Knuckles doing?" Rouge asked Tails who was sitting on a stool. "Not good. His head is hurting like crazy, most likely a concussion, and his leg is somewhat damaged. He woke up not too long ago," Tails explained. "Tails? You're here? What's going on?!" Amy asked in confusion. "And where's Sonic?!" "Amy, you don't know what's going on?" Tails asked Amy, who gave him an even more confused look. "You mean you know what's happening and I don't?" Amy asked. "Ok, listen. Let me explain Amy. This person from space has come down to collect the Chaos Emeralds to forge the whole universe into one empire," Shadow explained to her. "How do you know this?" Blaze asked with skepticism. "Tails told me his leader told him, Sonic, and Knuckles his plan. I don't know why, but he claims for that to be true," Shadow answered.

"Tails, where is Sonic? You said he also told Sonic the plan, but I don't see him anywhere," Amy interrogated Tails, who almost broke by not only having to deal with Sonic's death but also being yelled at Amy. "He…, he didn't make it Amy…," Tails said quietly, but Amy heard it well enough, and stepped back, a tear in her eye. "That… that's not true! How do you know he died?!" Amy yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "Because I watched him die! He got impaled by their leader!" Tails yelled back, tears in his eyes too. "S-Sonic died?" Blaze asked, and they both stopped and turned to Blaze. "Y-yeah…, sorry Amy for yelling…," Tails apologized, wiping away his tears. "No, I'm sorry. I just…, couldn't handle it…," Amy apologized as well. "Shadow, Blaze, where's Silver. I told you to get him too," Rouge asked. "Rouge…, he…, didn't make it either…," Blaze answered her, and Rouge looked at her for a second. "...,oh…, I'm…, sorry for your loss," Rouge told Blaze. "Great, we lost Sonic and Silver, Knuckles is in critical condition, and the city and government are destroyed. What do we do now?!" Tails cried out, being in so much stress. Shadow and Rouge thought for a moment, while Cream, Amy, and Blaze stood there, wondering what was going to happen. "I don't know, Tails, I don't know," Shadow told him as everyone looked at him, with not only sorrow for losing two friends today, but also sorrow for feeling helpless.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: The First Emerald

The dark king sat on his throne, waiting for his two servants to arrive to give him a status report. A few moments passed by in the silent room, before the heavy mechanical doors of the throne room opened, revealing the bird and hedgehog servant. "My lord, We've came to tell you great news," the bird began, bowing to the king. "Have you brought me the emerald?" the king asked, rising from his throne, and taking his helmet off. "No, but we tracked down the being with it," the hedgehog answered. "Where are they? I cannot complete my universal conquest without those emeralds!" the black hedgehog demanded. "They're hiding in a bunker on the outskirts of the city that was bombed a couple of hours ago," the bird answered. "Send a small attack force, but don't attack as soon as you reach it. I will come down there myself," the king ordered them, wiping his golden blade clean of blood. "As you wish…, Malindar," the hedgehog told him with another bow, before leaving.

Tails, Cream, and Amy sat beside Knuckles, who was on a medical bed, with a couple of bandages across his face and left arm. "How are you doing, Knuckles?" Amy asked, and the echidna sighed. "Not great, whoever that guy was, I hope I can see him again to cause as much suffering to him as he did to me," Knuckles vowed, tightening his grip from the anger of his injuries. "Wow, Knuckles! Don't hurt yourself. You're not in very good condition from the fight still, and we need you for when you recover to fight that guy," Tails told him, holding him down a little. "Sorry…, it's just, with Sonic and all…," Knuckles apologized, though he was still bitter about the figure in the streets. Shadow suddenly came rushing into the room, out of breath. "Tails, Amy, they're here," Shadow said quickly, trying to warn them of danger. "Who, Shadow?" Tails asked in a panic. "The guys that killed Sonic, you gotta come quick," Shadow ordered, tugging on the arms of both and dragging them outside. "C-Cream! Look out for Knuckles!" Tails called out to her before abruptly exiting the bunker.

Shadow, Rouge, Tails, and Amy observed the group of enemies at a distance. "What are they doing here? How did they find us?" Amy asked. "Don't know, but they're not friendly. Stay sharp," Shadow answered, slowly walking forward. Amy pulled out her hammer and walked with Shadow too. "Are we going to fight?" Tails asked Rouge. "Guess so," Rouge answered, walking forward with Shadow and Amy, Tails soon following the three.

They soon approached and stopped at about ten feet in front of the crowd, with the person in front, and who was supposedly leading them, a red bird in military officer uniform. "Citizens of Mobius, defenders of this city, Sonic's friends…," he began when the four stopped. "Why are you here?" Shadow asked, and the bird gave a chuckle. "You know why. The Chaos Emerald that you currently have now belongs to the United Universal Republic. Hand it over," the bird demanded, reaching his hands for forward. "We already told you, we won't give you that emerald, no matter the cost! Who do you think you are anyways?!" Tails yelled back. "If you must ask, I am Talon, a military general for our king of the U.U.R, and, besides him, I pretty much rule over everyone," the bird replied. "Now, the emerald," the bird repeated, still having his hand out. "Over my dead body," Shadow told the bird, pulling out two 9mm handguns. "Get them," the bird commanded the attack force, and all the soldiers started to reign fire onto the four, all four of them dodging the bullets.

Shadow was at the front, firing at the rapidly advancing army with both his weapons. He ran out of ammo, and resulted to hand-to-hand combat, charging at one of them, and elbowing a green fox in the face. A red wolf came up to Shadow with a knife and swung at Shadow's head, but Shadow ducked, socking him in the jaw, then slamming his fist into the back of his head. Another person charged at him with a sword, but Amy knocked him back with her hammer. Rouge, being more mobile than the other three, was causing trouble in the back, as she pinned down and knocked out a few people in just seconds. A squirrel charged at Tails with a shotgun, but Tails turned behind him, knocked the gun out of the squirrel's hand with one hit, and punched him in the gut, the soldier soon falling. He heard screaming behind him, and he turned around, to see Talon charging at him, and got rammed by him. Tails struggled to stay up but managed to do so, but Talon went for a right hook to Tails head. Tails fell backward, and Talon tried to get on top of Tails, but Tails kicked him right in the face. Talon stepped back in the pain, and Tails rose to hit back at him, but a sudden bang caught him off guard, as Talon fell to the ground, limp and blood spilling out an open gun wound by Shadow. "Thanks, Shadow," Tails thanked Shadow before Tails got charged at by another soldier.

Shadow slowly stepped back from the crowd. Their numbers were low, but they were still a threat. "I think it's time…," Shadow thought to himself, pulling out the Chaos Emerald he had on him. "Chaos…, CONT-," Shadow almost yelled his command, but got interrupted when a branch hit his face, and he fell to the ground, stunned. Malindar, in his silver armor, slowly approached the Chaos Emerald now on the floor, and picked it up. "With the power of just one, I could take over an entire planet," Malindar told himself, as Shadow looked in horror as Malindar examined the Chaos Emerald. "NOOO!" Tails shrieked, rushing towards Malindar, but, using the power of Chaos Control, teleported away before Tails could reach him. The soldiers, knowing the job was done, began to quickly retreat before the four could get any more. "They got away!" Amy cried out, pointing to them. Shadow only sat there, processing what happened. "We…, we lost the Chaos Emerald."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

Shadow and Tails sat the table, trying to process and figure out what to do after the fight a couple of days ago. "We can't just sit around. He's floating around in space, trying to collect more emeralds, while we sit here and do nothing?!" Tails argued against the black hedgehog. "Tails, he already has one emerald. He's far more powerful than we ever could be," Shadow retorted back. "He already was more powerful than we could ever be! He killed Sonic in a battle with him plus me and Knuckles! If he gets one more emerald, we stand no chance!" Tails told the hedgehog, which, despite him being right about the emerald, he still felt like now was not the time to strike back. "Tails, we have no way to defeat him in a duel, let alone kill him in one," Shadow told Tails. Tails let out a sigh before continuing to speak. "Fine…, but we can't wait forever," Tails finally agreed to Shadow's terms, and exited the room.

After Shadow, Tails and the others lost the battle at the bunker and lost one of the emeralds a couple of days ago, they went searching for a new hiding place so-as to stay hidden in the shadows while they recover. Luckily, they found an old farmhouse, that was supposedly abandoned, so they stayed there for the time being. Tails was in the room he slept in and watched outside the window at the night sky. He thought about Sonic. He thought about everything they have done. He thought of all the adventures they had been on. He thought about his friend. A tear fell down his eye as he remembered those fond memories.

Shadow sat on the hill and thought about the past events as well. The chilly yet calm wind flowing through his quills as he sat there, not moving a muscle. Amy saw him sitting there, and approached him, taking a seat beside him. "You know, it's not good to sit here by yourself," Amy told him. "I just want time to myself," Shadow replied to her. Amy nodded, as they both grew silent. Finally, Shadow spoke up again. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked Amy, who nodded. "It's not the same without him," Amy answered. "I know it sounds weird for me to say this, but I agree with you. It's fun to have someone you hold a grudge to, and yet always work with," Shadow told her. "What's the plan after we get enough rest?" Amy questioned. "We need to find another emerald, so I can fight him with it. We might be on equal ground by then," Shadow explained to her. "We're trying to track one, but Tails tracker is having some problems," Shadow told her. "We'll find one, I'm sure," Amy said to him, standing up. "I'll leave you here then if you really want it," Amy told him, and Shadow gave no reply, as Amy went back inside.

"So, we found one?" Cream asked Tails, as Tails looked at his tracker. "Yeah, it's 15 miles north. I don't know why it took three days, but we finally got this thing working," Tails told the group. "Great, now we can show that creep who is boss!" Amy cheered. "Alright, pack your bags. We're moving," Rouge ordered everyone.

The journey was short, but treacherous, for they had to worry about Malindar and his army patrolling the city and the outer portions of it. Not only that, they had to reach it before Malindar did. They finally reached the emerald, only to find it, the red one, inside a small crater. "Guess it fell from space or something," Tails muttered to himself, as he bent down, and wiped off pieces of dirt on it, then grabbed it. "Here you go, Shadow," Tails said to Shadow, handing him the emerald. Shadow took it and placed it in his bag. "Alright, let's get going," Shadow told the group, and they began to walk when a bright flash of light appeared in front of them, and as it went away, they saw Malindar standing in front of them with his helmet off, and holding the green emerald.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you, but regardless, it doesn't matter in the end," he told them. "You," Tails spoke, and Malindar nodded. "I know you remember me Tails. You should all remember me," he replied. "Why are you here?!" Shadow questioned him. "The same reason you are here. I tracked down a Chaos Emerald to this location, and it seems as if you have it in your hands," Malindar replied back, pointing to the emerald Shadow was holding. "I will never let you get this emerald," Shadow snarled at him. "I don't want death, I have already told you this. But if you persist, I have no choice but to pursue it," Malindar said while drawing his silver-forged sword.

Tails gave out a battle cry and went for a swing of his fist, but Malindar dodged to the right, hitting the side of his face, and knocked Tails to the ground. Blaze ignited fire in her fist and shot several of them at Malindar. One of them hit his silver armor, and he fell back from the energy. He got back up, and raised his sword with all his energy, and swept it at Blaze, who dodged to the right. He swung again and Blazed dodged again, but he went for surprise punch, knocking her out. Rouge swept down the sky, and grabbed his left hand, tugging him down. He struggled to get free, while Rouge attempted to rip the emerald from out of his hand. Dropping his sword, he grabbed her with his right hand and threw her off to the side. Shadow held his emerald up high. "Chaos… BLAST!" Shadow commanded, as a wave of energy desperately escaped out of the emerald. Malindar was thrown a few feet, and the energy knocked off all his armor. He laid in a scorching pit, blood running down his blood and eyes.

Shadow walked slowly towards the now weak and desperate Malindar as he struggled to stand. "You think you know power? You think you know how to fight? Pathetic," Shadow taunted Malindar, as he grunted in pain. "You know nothing about me. You know nothing about how to fight. You are weak," Shadow still tormented him. Malindar slowly raised the green emerald high. "...chaos..., lighting," he said. "What the heck is tha-," Shadow was about question, but a surge of lightning came out of Malindar's emerald, as the power of the electricity coursed through Shadow's veins. Shadow fell to his knees in agony and pain. Malindar found the energy to stand, and slowly limp towards Shadow, as the lighting counted to torture Shadow. Finally, the lighting stop. "You… are strong Shadow. However, I…, have studied Chaos Energy and all its capabilities. There is not only the forms for what you have seen," Malindar said, wiping off the blood off his face, and reaching down to grab the second emerald. "Still though…, you impress me, Shadow," Malindar told him one final thing before teleporting away.


	7. Chapter 6

"Mommy, when will daddy get back?" a little girl hedgehog with black and gold quills and fur asked the mother. "Soon, sweetie," the mother replied, as the door swung open. They both stood and rose, but they were disappointed to see Malindar. "Malindar, where is your brother?" the mother questioned. He looked at her with pain and grief, tears wrenching down his sorrow-filled eyes, and he so wished he could look away. "I had to do what was done…, I know how much pain you will be in, and I'm sorry…, but there was no other way," he told the mother, as she took a step back, fell to the ground, and screamed in horror.

The memory still haunted him. He knew that this was hurting everyone by bringing so much war. It almost made him a hypocrite. But in his eyes, it had to be done. Once again, after a few days, his forces have found the location of another Chaos Emerald. This time, however, he went alone so as to not attract attention to him while he grabbed it.

He found out that the emerald was inside an ancient temple, guarded by a few guards armed with spears. "Halt! This is sacred ground! You will pass none further!" One of them exclaimed. "Apologies, but I have detected a powerful gem here. I must pass through immediately," Malindar explained, but one of them chuckled. "You think we would let you in here? Ha, you jest," another one replied. "If that is the case," Malindar said, drawing his sword. "So be it."

They let out a battle cry, as they charged at Malindar. He blocked one of the spears with his weapon and grabbed the spear, tugging it. With one pull, he pulled the guard to him, and with one quick slash, he was no more. Another one came up behind him and tried to jab him, but he dodged to the left, slicing his spear in half. He stabbed his sword in his chest, and one guard was left. The final one managed to stab him in the chest, and he clutched it as he felt the pain and blood spill out. The guard then went for another, but this time he knew and dashed back. The guard was now exposed, and Malindar gave him one final swing before he too fell to the ground.

Inside the temple, he found even more guards. Even though his wound was still fresh, he managed to plow on through. He finally reached the altar, where the yellow emerald stood. He grabbed the emerald, and examined it closely, before looking away, and started to make his way back.

He made it back outside with the emerald and used his communicator."I have the emerald. Make preparations to bring me back," he told the officers through it. "Not yet you won't," he heard a voice through the bushes, and out came Shadow. "Hm, I'm guessing you're here for the emerald?" he questioned to which Shadow mumbled. "Where are your friends too? Did you travel here by yourself to face me?" Malindar questioned. "I wanted to face you myself!" Shadow told him. "Very well," Malindar replied, as he pulled out the emerald he claimed. The emerald shined, and it began to give him power. "Let's see what you got."

Back at the farmhouse, Tails sat the dining table. He hadn't moved in quite a while, and it was very clear he was upset. Cream slowly stepped towards him and sat down in the chair next to him. "Hey Tails, you ok?" Cream asked in her cheerful voice, but Tails was not feeling how she was. "No, not at all," Tails replied. "What's wrong… thinking of him again?" Cream asked, and Tails gave out a sigh and nodded. "Listen, Tails. You're not the only one who lost someone. My mother was in that city too…," Cream told him, as Tails eyes widen with realization. "Cream! You're mother! Is she…?" Tails tried to form a question, but couldn't. Cream still understood what he meant though. "Well, even if she did make it, she's probably not going to come back," Cream replied. "Cream…, I…," Tails couldn't come up with something to say, because he knew how hurt Cream was but was met with a warm, small hug. "It's ok."

Shadow grunted as he took a step forward. Malindar tightened his grip on his silver sword. Shadow made the first move, charging at him and throwing a right hook. Malindar dodged it with ease and swung his sword at Shadow's face. Shadow was also able to dodge this attack. Malindar used Chaos Control to teleport behind Shadow, but with his speed, Shadow turned to him and threw a quick jab at his face. Disorientated, Malindar stepped back in pain.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as several spears blitzed towards Malindar. He deflected them with his sword, as anger lit in his eyes. He was able to land a blow to Shadow's face and kneed him as well. Shadow, now also full of anger, threw a series of several punches in a couple of seconds, ending it with a roundhouse kick that knocked Malindar several feet.

'His strength. Even with all this power, I still can't defeat him,' Malindar thought as he slowly got up. "You're no match, Malindar. Give it up while you can," Shadow taunted him. "Chaos Ligh-," before Malindar could say his command to the emerald, Shadow rammed into him. The emerald dropped to the ground and rolled off several feet away from the skirmish. Malindar saw this, but knew he couldn't get to it. So, instead, he decided to try and hit Shadow again. He raised his sword, and swung with all his might, but did not hit Shadow. Instead, Shadow slammed his fist into Malindar's gut with all the energy he could muster, and Malindar collapsed to the ground.

Blood ran through his mouth as he coughed it up. Shadow looked away from and grabbed the emerald. Malindar tried to get up, but his pain overthrew him as he fell back down. "You've caused us great pain, you know? Families tore apart, loved ones burned in the ashes. But I won't kill you, not yet at least," Shadow told him. "Unless you give me a reason to," he said, as he teleported away, leaving Malindar alone.

.


End file.
